dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash (Wally West)
After this, Wally became trapped inside the Speed Force. He was finally able to break out after the death of Darkseid. Early Years One day when visiting his Aunt, Iris West and Barry Allen, Wally was struck by a bolt of lightning and doused in chemicals, which granted him access to the mysterious energy field called the Speed Force. After Wally's accident, he then became the Flash's sidekick, and would become known as Kid Flash. Teen Titans and Disappearance At one point in time, Wally became a founding member of the original incarnation of the Teen Titans, alongside Robin (Dick Grayson), Aqualad (Garth), Omen, Speedy, and Wonder Girl (Donna Troy). One day while fighting alongside the team, Wally disappeared. At this point, Wally was cast into the Speed Force by Abra Kadabra and forgotten by everyone. Darkseid War During the Justice League's war against Darkseid, while Barry Allen was running from the Black Racer, Wally first attempted to reach out to Barry from inside the Speed Force, by calling his name, although Barry was only confused by this and did not realize what was happening. Rebirth While trapped in the Speed Force, Wally sensed a presence, who he realized was a being from outside the universe, and learned that this being was watching the universe, and was responsible for preventing the timeline from re-forming correctly after the Flashpoint, by removing a decade from history. Wally, observing the universe from the Speed Force and with his regain pre-flashpoint history memories, repeatedly tried to break through to warn that world's heroes of the impending threat. None of those heroes remembered him, however, as in their timeline they'd never met him, as Wally had been erased by Abra Kadabra. Just before he fully faded away to become one with the Speed Force, however, Barry Allen remembered him and pulled him out, saving him. Wally told Barry about the history that was lost, and the Flashpoint, before leaving to gather a team, the Titans. The Return of Wally West Shortly after his conversation with Barry Allen, Wally traveled to the apartment of Dick Grayson and began reminiscing, looking at old photos of the Teen Titans team he was now never a part of. Dick, in his Nightwing guise, then spotted Wally in his apartment, unaware of who the stranger was, and attempted to engage him. Before Dick was able to attack Wally, a bolt of lightning emerged from Wally's hand, electrocuting Dick, and "shocking" his forgotten memories of Wally back to life. Shortly after, the rest of the Titans arrive, only to be shocked by Wally, rejuvenating their memories. Wally then explains to the team how a presence had stolen ten years from their lives. After this, the same photo of the Teen Titans Wally was looking at earlier is seen, with Wally now in the photo as Kid Flash. Kid Flash of Two Worlds! Wally met his younger cousin, who he shares the same name with, when he showed up in Central City and helped Flash and Kid Flash stop an explosion. When Wally went to shake his younger cousin's hand, this caused some sort of disruption with the Speed Force, causing Barry to become corrupted. Wally and his cousin managed to bring Barry back before he was absorbed into the Speed Force. While corrupted, Barry, in a fit of rage, revealed to the Kid Flash that Daniel West was, in fact, his father, rather than his uncle as he was led to believe. Kid Flash ran away, angered at how he was lied to his whole life. Wally later managed to find and comfort his younger cousin, and give him advice and words of wisdom. Home Sweet Home After Wally and the Titans defeated a threat in their new base of operations: Manhattan, Superman showed up to the scene, believing it was a threat for him to handle. After seeing that the Titans had handled it, he left telling Wally it was "good to see him again". This caused Wally great confusion, as no one he had encountered since he'd been back had remembered him. He caught up to Superman and questioned him about how he remembers him, as well as his life with Linda Park. Superman revealed to Wally that he also remembers a different world. Superman gives Wally words of advice, and the two agree to inform each other if either of them learn more about the mysterious situation, then the two engage in a race where they later meet with the other Titans at their newly built headquarters: Titans Tower. The Lazarus Contract During a mission with the Titans, Wally was drugged and abducted by Deathstroke, the world's deadliest assassin. When Wally awakened, he realized he had been restrained and given a truth serum. This made him answer any of Deathstroke's questions and run against his will. Wally was able to eventually able to break free from the restraints and pin down Slade. This is when Deathstroke made Wally an offer: if Wally uses his powers to go back in time and change the past so Deathstroke's son doesn't die, Slade will quit being Deathstroke. Admittedly tempted by the offer, Wally refuses. Slade then reveals to Wally that he had also captured Wally's cousin, Kid Flash, as a contingency. Deathstroke eventually convinces Kid Flash to help him, while absorbing his Speed Force powers in secret. When Slade is confronted by both teams of Titans, he easily blitzes through them, now harnessing the Speed Force. Wally chases after Slade and catches up to him. Slade then makes Wally realize that speed is his only advantage, and now that the playing field is evened, he doesn't stand a chance, since Slade is a trained killer. Wally runs away in fear and seeks out Deathstroke's son, Jericho, for help. Endgame Due to his heart condition, Wally writes a letter to Nightwing about his resigning from the Titans but Donna interrupts him and tells him that their kiss was a moment of empathy and they should remain friends for now. During a battle against H.I.V.E., Wally suffers from a heart attack and apparently dies. However, thanks to his cousin, he managed to survive, and his heart condition is healed. Afterwards, the Justice League encourages the Titans to disband, which they do. Wally, realising that he never created a life for himself outside of superheroics, agrees with the decision. Flash War Prelude/The Perfect Storm Upon his return to Central City, Wally helps his cousin and uncle fight the Top, but is still reluctant to inform his aunt of his existence. Furthermore, he's upset that Barry kept Iris' murder of Eobard Thawne from him. The two briefly get into an argument, though they make amends very quickly. Wally later goes to visit Frances Kane, remembering the pre-Flashpoint timeline. While she initially does not remember him, Wally restores her memories of the pre-Flashpoint timeline, which also inadvertently brings back her Magenta persona and powers. Initially reacting violently to Wally, Magenta calms down once Wally brings her to their hometown. After she is taken to S.T.A.R. Labs who attempt to help her condition, Wally decides to return to Keystone City, where Dick Grayson pays for his apartment. Wally resolves to tell Iris of his existence. Flash War After the Renegades were sent to capture Iris West for questioning for the murder of Eobard Thawne, Wally, Barry, and Wallace engage in a battle with the. During the battle, Wally West has a "temporal seizure". The Renegades promise to care for him if Iris agrees to come back with them, to which she agrees, although Barry and Wallace also come back to the 25th century with them. After arriving in the future, Wally is separated from the rest of the group and is confronted by Zoom, who informs him that all of the forgotten speedsters are lost in the Speed Force and that the only way to save them is to destroy it, as well as the fact that he can help him save his children. Heroes in Crisis | Powers = * Speed Force Conduit: After he was struck by a bolt of lightning and doused in chemicals, Wally gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. Wally, along with all speedsters connected, acts as a release valve for the Speed Force. When Wally uses his powers, he taps into that built up energy and expends it. Being a Speed Force Conduit radically accelerates all aspects of Wally's being. Due to his time trapped in the Speed Force, Wally has since gained a much stronger connection to it, and can tap into it much more than before, due to being adrift within its cosmic energies for so long. Gorilla Grodd explained that Wally has a deeper, spiritual understanding of the Speed Force. ** : Wally is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. He was able to cover 7,000 miles in 6.25 seconds, and even accelerate past light-speed to the point of entering the Speed Force. He is faster than both Superman and Barry Allen, having beaten both in separate races. Wally's incredible speed also allows him to generate superhuman force that simulates the effect of superhuman strength. His unrivaled connection to the Speed Force makes Wally the fastest being on the planet. ** : Wally possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** : Wally's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** : Wally's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** : As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", which provides protection from the nastier elements of their speed, including friction, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. It also allows speedsters like Wally to run at speeds faster than light without causing damage to the environment. *** : Wally is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries, making him much more durable than any human. ** : Like all conduits of the Speed Force, Wally is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. ** : After escaping the Speed Force, Wally was able to feel a presence from another dimension watching over the Prime Earth. ** : Wally is able to accelerate into the Speed Force by moving past light-speed. Entering the Speed Force is usually dangerous for speedsters since they need a "lightning rod" to ground them, or else they may become trapped. ** : Wally's body generates large amounts of electrical energy that he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when he moves at super-speed. When angered, Wally's body will supercharge with large amounts of electricity. Wally can also enhance his strikes with his lightning. The color of his lightning was originally yellow, although after escaping the Speed Force, the color of his lightning turned white, due to his connection to the Speed Force growing stronger after being adrift within it for so long. When generated at high volumes, Wally's Speed Force energy is powerful enough to disrupt the Green, the Microverse, and easily destroy Green Lantern constructs on contact. Wally can also use his Speed Force energy to accelerate the growth of organic material, such as a dead flower. *** : Wally was capable of projecting a powerful bolt of electricity from his hand, which was able to "shock" Nightwing's erased memories back to life, although he does not have control over this ability as other speedsters do. *** : Wally's lightning can heal the wounds of others, through contact. An arc of his lightning sealed a wound of Nightwing's, after he was impaled. *** : By interlocking energy currents, Wally can drain away the Speed Force, or Negative Speed Force, from other energy sources such as a Speed Force storm. ** : Wally discovered if he concentrated, he could use the Speed Force to create solid energy constructs, which he used to compose his costume. He used this ability to reweave the molecules of his Kid Flash costume and construct a new Flash costume out of pure Speed Force energy. Wally likely learned this ability through memories of his past self. ** : The Speed Force enhances Wally's mental capacity to levels greater than any normal human, allowing him to take in and process information at an accelerated rate. This allows Wally to read through large amounts of information at super-speed. ** : The Speed Force grants Wally enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. Wally can also sense when the flow of time has been manipulated, as well as channel the Speed Force and "listen to it", allowing him to sense things that are disrupting the space-time continuum. ** : Wally can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. *** : Wally can vibrate his molecular structure to an intangible state, which has allowed him to escape restraints. *** : By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Wally can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects such as walls without damaging them. ** : Due to his time trapped in the Speed Force, Wally regained his memories of the Pre-Flashpoint timeline, and remembers most of his past life, as well as the lives of others. Also, after Abra Kadabra erased everyone's memories of him, Wally could use his lightning to "shock" their forgotten memories back into them. Wally gains more forgotten memories over time through "temporal seizures". *** : When Wally has a temporal seizure and remembers a forgotten memory, he releases bursts of temporal energy. ** : Wally is able to absorb the speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything. He demonstrated this by slowing down an explosion. Wally likely re-learned this ability through the memories of his past self. ** : Wally has developed the ability to stop the flow of time. This ability kicks in when his heart rate begins to rise too high from straining himself at super-speed. While stopping time, Wally has the same advantages of moving at super-speed, without needing to move fast at all. ** : By running fast enough, Wally is able to jump into the timestream and travel throughout it, unlike Barry Allen, who has trouble time traveling and needs a cosmic treadmill to help him with accuracy of traveling through the timestream. ** : By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Wally can manipulate the airflow around him to create strong vortexes of wind. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : After his past self's heart was stopped by Robin, Wally developed a cardiovascular condition and required the support of a pacemaker. Because of this, Wally must be careful not to exert himself too much. After having a near-death experience, Wally was seemingly cured of his condition when Kid Flash jump-started his heart. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Writer Geoff Johns confirmed via Twitter that, though Wally was technically reintroduced in , his actual first appearance was in the form of a mysterious voice calling out for Barry Allen in . https://twitter.com/geoffjohns/status/878785928172417024 | Trivia = *Like in previous continuities, Wally is best friends with Dick Grayson. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Titans members Category:Adventurers